


Clubber's Delight

by Emerald



Category: Moonlight (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-08
Updated: 2008-08-08
Packaged: 2017-10-15 13:55:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emerald/pseuds/Emerald
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josef and Mick go clubbing. Mick finds himself in an interesting situation when he drinks from a Freshie who's under the influence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clubber's Delight

"You really should learn to be more careful with your choice of freshie, Mick" Josef rolled his eyes and huffed, as he regarded one very under the influence, Mick St John.

On a whim, Josef had dragged the both of them out to the opening night of a new club that was set to be the next big thing on the cities party circuit, or so the flyers had claimed. He had been hoping for a bit of casual debauchery, perhaps some misspent hours with a willing freshie or two, out of the evening. He hadn’t counted on having to baby-sit one completely out of his mind, high as a kite, Vampire.

“You can talk”, he heard Mick chatter at him, through clenched teeth. “Show us the colour in your pupil’s, Josef”

“At least I am aware of what I’ve ingested this evening, Mick,” he pointed out to him in response, “Unlike you”

“I know what I’ve had, Josef” Mick declared, the tone of his voice slightly miffed as he leant back against the wall for support and tried to focus on Josef standing in front of him. No mean feat considering the way his eyes had seemed to have decided that rolling themselves up into the back of his head at regular intervals, was a perfectly good idea.

“Oh yeah. And what exactly would that be then, Mick” Josef half challenged him with a Cheshire cat grin.

“A freshie, I’ve had a freshie, who-” Mick’s voice trailed off, replaced by a sharp intake of breath and a fresh round of teeth clattering, as his lower jaw shook uncontrollably.

Josef was about to open his mouth and say something incredibly witty and cutting in response, but he was halted mid thought by Mick’s sudden declaration of, “I think I’m going to be sick”

“Oh, crap.” Josef hesitated for a moment and suppressed an urge to raise a hand and slap Mick around the head for the lack of forethought that had put him in this situation, before placing an arm around Mick’s shoulder and manoeuvring him behind the speaker that stood next to them.

“Just take some nice, slow deep breaths,” he instructed him, as Mick crouched down and he squatted next to him, making an attempt at some sort of comforting gesture by rubbing his hand over his back in a slow circular motion.

“Are you feeling ok, Mick?” he asked him, grateful for Mick’s Vampiric sense of hearing and the fact that he didn’t have to shout to make himself heard over the thumping bass pounding out of the speaker next to their heads.

“Yeah, yeah I think it’s passed,” Mick mumbled through clenched teeth, in reply. As he raised one arm up and began to mark time to the beat of the music with his hand.

“Do you think you can stand up? Or are you planning to spend the entire night down here?” Josef asked, although he didn’t really care where Mick spent the night just so long as it didn’t involve excess amounts of baby-sitting duties on his part. A comforting word or gesture here and there was fine, having to forego his entertainment for the evening, in order to care for a non compis mentis Vampire, was not.  
“Just give me a moment”, Mick replied and then suddenly leapt to his feet and started dancing around like a whirling dervish; much to Josef’s amusement.

“You look like you’re doing a St Vitus Dance”, he quipped, stifling a laugh at Mick’s expense.

“Thank you,” Mick clench teeth chattered at him in response, before spontaneously wrapping his arms around Josef’s neck and embracing him.

“That wasn’t supposed to be a compliment, Mick” Josef noted with wry amusement, as he returned the embrace.

“No, I mean. Thank you. You’re my best friend, Josef. I don’t know what I’d do without you sometimes” Mick explained in earnest, drawing out the vowel sounds of every second or third word he spoke, as he continued to grind his teeth together and take an occasionally sharp, hissing intake of breath. “I love you; I seriously love you, Josef”

“And you’re not just saying that because you’re E’ing, right Mick?” Josef prodded, continuing the theme of wry amusement he’d established earlier.

“I mean it Josef, I really mean it. You’re like my best friend, in the entire world. I just love you so much” Mick replied, using the same half dreamy tone of voice as before. When he added the words, and I’m not just saying that because I’m E’ing, Josef found he had to use all his self control to not burst out laughing.

“Well thank you, Mick. That’s very sweet of you to say that to me” Josef replied, suppressing a hiccup of laughter, “Funny how everyone on this drug always says the exact same thing. It’s like you all turn into E clones and start spouting off the exact same recording”

“What?”

“Nothing, turn around”

Doing as he was told, Mick felt Josef’s hands grip his wrists, as he started moving his arms, controlling him like a puppet in time to the beat. He rested his head back against Josef’s and closed his eyes, feeling the rhythm of Josef’s movements as they flowed together as one and Mick began absentmindedly grinding his arse back against Josef’s crotch, losing himself in the music.

“Maybe this night wasn’t going to be a complete loss after all”, Josef thought.

He placed Mick’s hands on his hips and began to guide him, hinting at a more purposeful range of movement and letting out a soft snarl of approval when he felt Mick’s pelvic motions become far more suggestive of their own accord. He wrapped one arm around Mick’s upper body and slipped a hand inside his shirt, caressing his chest with lazy circular strokes of his fingers, as he ran the tip of his tongue along the nape of Mick’s neck, feeling a small tremor of anticipation run through him as he did so.

Josef felt his fangs beginning to descend in response to his growing desire, as his erection strained against the fabric of his trousers. He knew the choice now was to stop, let their respective levels of arousal drop back to normal levels and pretend they had been doing nothing more than dancing under the influence of a drug or continue and see where things lead them. Josef hoped Mick would be agreeable to the latter, as he raised his mouth to his ear and whispered, “So how far exactly, do you want to take this, Mick?”

Mick responded by snaking one hand behind Josef’s head and guiding his lips towards his own, probing his mouth open with his tongue and exploring inside, as he kissed him with a deep passion.

That was the only answer Josef needed; breaking away from the kiss he took Mick by the hand and instructed him simply, to “Come with me”.

He guided him through the throng of sweating, gyrating bodies that filled the club and down the short passageway that lead to the toilets. Manoeuvring him through the door, he hurriedly pushed him into one of the empty cubicles and shoved him up against the wall, his mouth crushing against his once more as their lips met and he grabbed fistfuls of Mick’s hair and let out a half choked snarl of longing. His hands scrabbled desperately at the buckle on Mick’s belt, undoing it and working on the button and zipper next. He spun him around and nudged his legs apart with one knee, as Mick braced himself against the tiled wall of the cubicle in front of him, taking in sharp hisses of breath through gritted teeth then letting out deep sighing huffs, punctuated by the chattering sound of enamel hitting against enamel, as his jaw shook with every exhalation.

“You’re rushing, I can tell” Josef leant towards his ear and whispered to him.

“Yes. Hard” Mick managed to stammer out in-between staccato breaths and the clacking of teeth, as his eyes rolled upwards and he chewed on the side of his cheek.

“Do you want me to make you rush even harder, Mick?” Josef asked, the salacious tone of the whisper hinting at a promise of things to come.

Mick let out a low growl of anticipation, as Josef tugged his pants down to his knees and he chattered out a single word in response, “Please.”

“Don’t move,” Josef instructed, as he dashed out of the cubicle and hurriedly deposited a few coins in a vending machine selling packets of lubricant, designed to be used along with the condoms it came with although that was hardly a consideration for a Vampire. Returning to where he had left him, Josef unzipped his pants and freed his erection from its constraints, as he tore open the small plastic package with his teeth and quickly applied some of the contents to his tip, saving the rest to smear around Mick’s entrance, letting a finger slip teasingly into him as he did so; eliciting a hissing snarl of pleasure from Mick.

Holding the cheeks of his arse apart with one hand, Josef pressed the head of his cock against Mick’s anus and gradually pushed pass the initial resistance, slipping the full length of himself into Mick’s passage. He paused for a moment, allowing Mick’s body time to adjust to the sensation of being filled, before beginning a slow, steady rhythm of withdrawing and thrusting back up into him.

Mick’s chattering staccato inhalations and exhalations of breath, turned to shuddering gasps and snarls of pleasure, as his prostate was repeatedly stimulated with every one of Josef’s slow, steady strokes, sending shockwaves of pleasure spreading throughout his entire body and he pushed himself back against Josef’s body, trying to take more of him in. His fingers clawed at the smooth tiled wall in front of him and he reared back his head and snarled, when the strains of Gat Décor’s Passion floated towards them and Josef began to thrust in time to the beat of the music, pressing Mick forwards more to get better leverage, as he fucked him with short hard strokes. When the main piano riff of the track dropped in, Josef gripped the sides of Mick’s hips and began to slam him back against his body, as he plunged himself into him as deep as he could go and snarled with delight, losing himself in the beat of the music and the pleasure of fucking Mick.

Mick’s own vocalisations of pleasure came in the form of an almost continuous low keening growl, punctuated by snarling bursts of “Oh fuck”, every time Josef withdrew and rammed back into him. He could tell by the way Josef’s movements were becoming increasingly more erratic with every passing stroke that he was close to the point of no return and felt his own orgasm beginning to rise within him, the circulation of the drug in his system combining with the pleasure of the stimulation he was receiving from Josef, to send rushes of blissful energy throughout his entire body.

He felt Josef thrust into him one final time, pressing himself as hard as he could up into his rectum and shivering with pleasure as he hovered on the brink of release and then slipped over the edge, snarling his climax into Mick’s shoulder as he bent forwards to sink his fangs into the muscular flesh there. The sharp euphoric sensation of fang biting into flesh sent Mick spiralling into his own shuddering convulsions of release as he roared his pleasure and grabbed desperately for Josef’s hand, biting into the flesh of his palm as he rode out the orgasmic pulsations that washed over him in a torrent of bliss.

“Now that’s ecstasy, Mick” Josef declared wantonly, after the last residual pulses of their respective climax had faded away, before pulling himself out of Mick and quickly readjusting his clothing back to a respectable state.

“Come on, get dressed”, he instructed Mick then, looking at him with a mischievous grin “The nights still young and I feel like dessert”


End file.
